parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incredibles (Brermeerkat Style)
The Incredibles (Brermeerkat Style) is Brermeerkat's movie-spoof of "The Incredibles". Coming soon on February 13 2017. Monday Plot Summary "Supers"—humans gifted with superpowers—help fight crime and are idolized by the public. On his way to marry Astrid (also known as Elastigal), Haddock "Hiccup" Parr, better known as Mr. Incredible, saves a suicidal man, and inadvertently causes a monorail to be damaged when saving his intrusive biggest fan, Antonio Perez, from being blown up by a bomb planted on him by criminal Lord Shen. After marrying Astrid, countless lawsuits filed against Mr. Incredible and the other Supers for collateral damage and civil unrest from their good deeds results in the creation of a relocation program, forcing the Supers to fit in among the civilians without using their superpowers. Fifteen years later, Hiccup and Astrid have three children – Vanellope, Jamie, and Jim Junior, and live as a suburban family. Hiccup, who is unsatisfied with the suburban life and his frustrating white-collar job, longs for the glory days. On some nights, Hiccup and his old friend Louis, formerly Frozone, perform vigilante work, unbeknownst to Astrid. One day, Hiccup loses his temper at his supervisor, who refuses to let him stop a mugging, resulting in him losing his job. Returning home, Bob finds a message from a woman named Captain Chantel Dubois, who convinces him to become Mr. Incredible again and gives him a mission to destroy a malfunctioning robot called the Omnidroid, promising a substantial reward. Arriving on Nomanisan Island, Bob is able to defeat the robot by tricking it into ripping out its own power source. Rejuvenated, Hiccup's relationship with his family improves, and he begins rigorous training. Discovering a tear in his suit (from battling the Omnidroid), Hiccup visits superhero costume designer Lucy who decides to make him and his whole family suits, unbeknownst to Astrid and the children. Leaving for Nomanisan once again, Hiccup discovers that Captain Chantel Dubois is working for Antonio, now an amoral sugar rush villain called King Candy. King Candy intends to perfect the Omnidroid (which gets more intelligent each time it battles) and defeat it while manipulating its controls to become a hero himself, and then sell his inventions to the public so everyone will become equally "super", making the term meaningless. Hiccup sneaks into King Candy's base, finding a big-screen computer where he uses the password "Kronos" left scrawled on a wall by a dead Super, Gazerbeam. He discovers King Candy murdered countless retired superheroes with previous Omnidroid prototypes. Meanwhile, Astrid visits Lucy, finds out what Hiccup has been up to, and activates a homing beacon to find him, inadvertently causing Hiccup to be discovered and captured. Astrid borrows a jet to head for Nomanisan, but finds Vanellope and Jamie have stowed away wearing their own costumes, leaving Jim Junior in the care of a teenage babysitter. King Candy picks up Astrid's radio transmissions and destroys the jet, but Astrid along with the children survive and make it to the island, though Hiccup thinks they are dead. Astrid proceeds to the base to find Hiccup, discovering King Candy's intentions to send the Red Death to Municiberg in a rocket. Later, Captain Chantel Dubois, annoyed with King Candy's selfishness, releases Hiccup and informs him that his family is alive. Astrid appears and races off with Hiccup to find the children when they are spotted by security. Jamie and Vanellope use their powers to escape their captors and are joined by their parents, only to be captured by King Candy, who then heads off to initiate his plan. With Vanellope's help, the Parrs escape, and use a security van and a rocket booster to pursue King Candy. In Municiberg, the Omnidroid proves to be too intelligent, and knocks the remote that controls it out of King Candy's grasp, knocking him unconscious and rampaging through the city. The Parrs and Lucius team up to fight the robot, until Hiccup uses King Candy's remote control and one of the Omnidroid’s detached pincers to make it tear its power source out, destroying it. Returning home, the Parrs find King Candy has Jim Junior and intends on raising him as his own sidekick to seek revenge on the family, only for Jim Junior's own superpowers to manifest. Astrid rescues Jim Junior, and Hiccup kills King Candy by throwing his car at his jet, causing King Candy's cape to get caught in the turbines, and pulling him in. Three months later, the Parrs have readjusted to normal life, but the city is attacked by a villain called the El Macho. The family dons their superhero outfits, preparing to face the new threat. Cast * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Helen Parr/Elastigirl - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Violet Parr - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Dash Parr - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) * Jack-Jack Parr - Jim Junior (Lady and the Tramp 2) * Syndrome - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Edna Mode - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Frozone/Lucius Best - Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Mirage - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3) * Gilbert Huph - The Lorax (The Lorax (2012)) * Tony Ryinder - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Young Syndrome - Antonio (Despicable Me 2) * Bomb Voyage - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Little Boy on the Bicycle - Russell (Up) * Kari, Jack-Jack's Sitter - Merida (Brave) * Underminer - Eduardo/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Omnidroid - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Frank and Ollie - Megamind & Wreck-it Ralph * Priest - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) * Rick Dicker - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) * Honey (Lucius Best's Wife) - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Scenes # Golden Age :26 # Weddings & Lawsuits 1:36 # 15 Years & 50 Pounds Later :09 # After School :09 # Family Dinner :09 # 2 Ex-Supers 7:02 # A Super Defeated 2:18 # Help Wanted 1:58 # Nomanisan 3:36 # New & Improved 2:01 # Astrid Suspects :14 # Astrid & Lucy Wilde :14 # An Important Meeting :14 # Lucy's Lab 1:19 # Secrets Revealed 6:08 # Suiting Up 3:48 # Missile Lock :15 # Out to Sea :17 # Good Guys/Bad Guys :17 # Elasticviking Returns :17 # Caves & Rockets :46 # Lost & Found :21 # 100 Mile Dash :38 # Reunited :40 # Hiccup's Confession 1:12 # Louis & Peaches 6:32 # Red Death Attacks 4:34 # Road Trip 2:52 # The Incredibles Vs. the Omnidroid 1:07 # Past Vs. Future 3:59 # Happy Endings 3:07 # End Credits 1:10 Jim Junior Attack Category:Brermeerkat Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs